


It's Elementary, dear

by ChaosPrincessKit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, alpha!Derek, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosPrincessKit/pseuds/ChaosPrincessKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. </p><p>Stiles and Derek are trapped inside a Elementary school and they can't get out. And they're about to die. Oh and they're also insanely attracted to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Elementary, dear

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

“Are you kidding me right now?” Stiles hissed.

 

“It's locked,” Derek shrugged, pushing on the door again.

 

“ _You're a werewolf,”_ He whispered hysterically.

 

Derek cast him a sideways look and huffed angrily. “Obviously it's not just a regular lock, idiot.”

 

“Obviously this was a trap, moron,” Stiles shot back, knowing that it wasn't his best but it would have to do in a dire situation. “I mean obviously, _obviously_ nothing sinister is ever going to go down in an _Elementary School_. Unless the Alpha's are planning on making a pack of 1 st graders, which...why? Nobody wants that, Derek. _Why did we agree to come here?_ ” he demanded.

 

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek sighed, leaning against the door heavily. “Yes, we're trapped. Yes, it was a trap. Why though? Why are we trapped?”

 

“We're rats?” Stiles suggested. “Maybe this is some lame uber-alpha experiment.”

 

“That doesn't make any sense,” Derek argued.

 

“Trapping us in an Elementary school doesn't make any sense, Derek!” Stiles yelled at him. “There are no weapons here. _The scissors aren't even real, Derek_.”

 

Derek shot him a weirdly smug, even look that Stiles was not admitting to feeling any kind of thrill from. “I _am_ a weapon, Stiles.”

 

“Oh my god, seriously?” the lithe brunette scoffed, rubbed a hand fiercely through his hair. Sudden he stilled all movement as he heard a clanging come from down the hall. “Oh my god,” he repeated, breathlessly.

 

Derek was suddenly very serious, eyes assessing every dark corner of the hall as he edged his body in front of Stiles' and maneuvered him towards the wall. “Try the doors,” he whispered as quietly as possible. Stiles nodded mutely and jiggled the handle. Locked. Derek tried pulling it open as well but it was locked to him too. “Stay behind me,” Derek mouthed to him. Stiles nodded and swallowed heavily.

The clanging had turn into a sort of metal squealing, like jammed gears, or fingernails down a chalkboard. Stiles winced, wanting to cover his ears but needing his hands for his meager self-defense skills.

 

All the noise stopped so suddenly that Stiles nearly thought he'd went deaf. He lifted a finger and jiggled his ear drum, listening intently. The only thing he could hear was he sound of his own heart beating in his ears. Derek body was literally shielding his now as they backed down the hall and away from the sound. He had no idea what the Alpha's had released inside to kill them, but from the sounds, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

 

“Don't run,” Derek warned as lowly as possible. “This place is so small it could easily separate us.”

 

Stiles nodded and focused his attention on finding something to use as a weapon. Seeing as how they'd been shut in an Elementary school, however, there was nothing. None of the doors he tried would open. He could hear every single hard thrum of his heart because each one felt like it left a bruise on his ribcage. Stiles only kind of wished that the screeching metal noise would come back, because this companionable silence so was not working now that they knew that were not alone.

 

“Can you see anything?” Stiles asked curiously, pushing himself up on tiptoes to peer over Derek's broad shoulder. His hands were gripping the back of Derek's shirt...merely to steady himself.

 

“No, stop it!” Derek hissed, swatting him back.

 

Stiles ducked to avoid what would have probably been a bruising smack, and made a face. “I don't under-WHOA!” he shrieked...in a very manly fashion and scrambled backward as far as he could, grabbing Derek's arm and yanking him back too. Whatever had been chasing them had somehow ended up _behind_ them. It was carrying a...sword, he guessed, but it was about a foot thicker than it should have been and was dragging across the floor ominously. It looked way too big to be real, like the kinds of weapons that Anime characters have.

 

“That's not real,” he scoffed, nudging Derek.

 

“It looks real,” Derek answered, pushing Stiles more firmly behind him.

 

“There's no way that's real, it's huge!” Stiles protested, flinging his arm out towards the weapon.

 

The monster started moving forward, the sword once again making a metal shriek as it was dragged across the linoleum, sparks flying where it connected.

 

“That looks real to me!” Derek retorted, pushing Stiles towards the other end of the hallway. “Run!”

 

“But you said -”

 

“I don't care what I said. Run!” Derek growled loudly, eyes flashing before he shifted entirely.

 

Stiles ran, only looking back once to make sure Derek was following him. As his eyes focused on the end of the hall though, his feet scrambled to find purchase on the slippery floor. There was another one. Derek growled loudly, the sound reverberating around the hall and rattling the windows. The two monsters paused briefly, just staring. It was long enough for Stiles to get his hands on a door however, twisting the handle and pulling with all his might.

 

“Come on, open,” he muttered to himself, trying to twist the lock loose. “I need you to open, come on, come on,” he started sweating, eyes darting to both ends of the hallway as both monsters started moving again. His heart rate skyrocketed and he breathed in pants as he tugged futilely at the door. “Come on, damnit!” He glowered, planting one of his feet firmly against the wall for support. “You are _going_ to open,” he told the door, leaving no amount of room for argument. Without further hesitation, he pushed off with his foot and pulled the door. It popped open with an audible squelching sound and Stiles was flung to his ass.

 

Derek grabbed him by his collar and tossed him into the room, following after him and closing the door. It made the same disgusting squelching noise. “We're trapped in here now,” Derek noted, trying to open the door again.

 

“Yeah, well they're trapped out there,” Stiles wheezed.

 

“How did you do that?” Derek demanded.

 

“What?” Stiles prompted.

 

“Open the door, how did you get it open?” He clarified.

 

“I asked nicely,” the teen responded glibly. Derek glowered and Stiles held up his hands in surrender. “I willed it to.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Derek huffed.

 

“Basically? That I'm pretty sure Morrell did this and I'm also slightly more sure that I'm more powerful than her,” Stiles answered.

 

Derek gave him a offensively surprised look. “You?” he asked disbelievingly. Stiles frowned at him and Derek only slightly softened around the edges. “I didn't think that...I never really thought you were part of this world, I guess. I hoped,” he added.

 

“Rude,” Stiles remarked, “considering I just saved our asses. Again.”

 

“Yeah. I just didn't want it to be you. I remembered you, of course, how couldn't I, you're dad did a lot for Laura and me right after the fire, your mom too. That was before -” he cut himself off.

 

“Before she died, I remember. She cooked a lot, sent dad to the station with it for you guys. She was always tutting about the 'poor Hale babies'” Stiles smiled dimly.

 

Derek's face twisted with semi-offense “I was 15,” he protested.

 

“Well you were just a baby to her,” Stiles responded, feeling a light laugh escape at the quirkiness of his mother. God he missed her so much. He sighed heavily and found the floor with his eyes, struggling to stand and lean against the teacher's desk.

 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked and Stiles knew he meant emotionally but wouldn't pry.

 

“Just a couple bruises, thanks to you,” Stiles mumbled, testing his weight on his shaky legs “and apparently quite a bit of an energy drain.”

 

Suddenly Derek was crowding his personal space, lifting him so he was sitting on the solid wooden desk. He was surprised, but patient as Derek checked him over. It was several minutes as his wrists were turned over and sniffed at. Fingers trailed up his arms. He drew the line when he was left staring intently into Derek's eyes for several seconds.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles finally demanded.

 

“Looking for signs of magical poison or backlash,” Derek responded quietly. “Sometimes Druids can lace in a little trap into their magic. That way, whoever tries to get through it will get a nasty surprise.”

 

“Oh,” Stiles felt his face flush as Derek tilted his neck, making a pleased noise when Stiles kept it that way even after he'd let go. Derek cleared his throat, covering his slip and took a step back.

 

“Don't ever do that for a werewolf,” he reprimanded Stiles. “It means something to them and you could end up in a lot of trouble. So if a werewolf ever asks you to do that, don't.”

 

“What if you asked me to do it?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself. Derek froze, looking back at him wildly for a second.

 

“I would never...” Derek mumbled, turning his gaze away.

 

Stiles felt like he was letting a moment slip between his fingers and he didn't like that feeling at all. He grasped at straws. “What if I already knew what it meant and I did it anyway?” Stiles threw out.

 

He could practically see Derek swallow heavily, but he didn't turn to face Stiles. “Do you?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Derek stilled momentarily, before turning to face Stiles with a frown. “When I saw you in the woods with Scott...I knew immediately what he was and I wondered if you knew. I guess a part of me wondered if you remembered me but you confirmed that when you reminded Scott who I was. Then when I realized that you were in this right along side him, I couldn't believe it. You were human with every chance of a normal life, one not constantly filled with danger.”

 

“I chose it. I would never have let Scott deal with this all on his own, he's like a brother to me. Then...once I knew about this world I just...kinda fell in love with it, I guess.” He looked down at his hands. “I don't love the danger, that part I really don't love, but the other stuff? Going back to a 'normal' life after knowing all that would be impossible. It's kind of in my blood to help people and I think that while my dad is busy saving humans from themselves, maybe I can save them from something worse.”

 

“There is nothing more dangerous to a person than themselves,” Derek answered, taking a step closer to Stiles.

 

Stiles looked up at him, surprised by how close he'd gotten, but not close enough that he'd have to crane his neck. “So did I pass the test? No poison?”

 

“Nope, just like fatigued, it'll get better with practice,” Derek assured him.

 

“Good, that's good. I'm assuming it would change my scent?” he arched an eyebrow.

 

Derek cocked his head curiously at Stiles and then nodded. “Any kind of sickness taints the scent.”

 

“What's that like? I wish I could smell like that...it would have-” _it would have been helpful with my mom,_ he thought bitterly. “What do I smell like?” he asked instead.

 

“Stiles,” Derek shrugged with a miniscule grin. “I can just smell your scent and put your name on it, I guess. I mean...what does a banana smell like? It smells like a banana. It's the same thing.” He stepped closer and Stiles was forced to lift his eyes further to meet his gaze. He couldn't help the small flurry of feelings in his stomach. He knew Derek sensed the changed. Werewolves sucked.

 

“So the wrists hold a lot of scent then,” Stiles said, forcing his voice to be even and relaxed.

 

“Yes.” Stiles felt Derek reach out and grab his hand, tracing his fingers over his wrist. “It's also were the pulse and heartbeat feel best, besides the chest of course.”

 

“Besides the neck,” Stiles added, feeling his throat go dry as Derek looked up from his wrist sharply to meet his gaze. His stare was dizzyingly intense. “I know what baring your neck means to a werewolf. It means submission, acceptance. Most importantly, it's an invitation.”

 

Derek was deceptively still in front of him. Stiles didn't even think he was breathing. “An invitation?” he asked, voice low and rough.

 

Stiles felt all of his muscles tighten in response. “An invitation for the werewolf to explore the most vulnerable part of a person. The perfect place to feel pulse and collects the best scent which makes it the perfect place to mark.”

 

“Fuck.” Derek's eyes furrowed shut and he took a deep, ragged breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were a brilliant Alpha red. Stiles felt his lips twitch into a smile. Derek was stepping forward again, barely any space between his and Stiles' body now. “Would you, if I asked?”

 

Stiles felt his smile widen. “I think I would.”

 

Derek nodded his head, as though thinking very intently to himself. Stiles' mind was reeling from the sudden attack of feelings he'd been trying to desperately to not feel, knowing that Derek barely even tolerated him to begin with. He was so sure about that last part anymore. “Will you?” Derek's voice was strained, but clear.

 

Stiles swallowed nervously, but lifted his chin, baring his throat to the Alpha. Derek let out a pleased rumble and Stiles' eyes slipped closed as Derek's lips and nose were pressed underneath his jawline. He felt the nose move around his neck, locating the best scent, it was quickly followed by the lips which immediately locked over his pulse point. Stiles felt his knees go weak, which was ridiculous seeing as how he was sitting down. When he felt blunt teeth nip at his skin, he released a heady groan.

 

When Derek pulled back, Stiles was slightly disappointed but smiled nonetheless. Just seconds before the door burst open and Scott tumbled in, followed by Isaac and Cora, all in a big heap on the floor. Stiles shot Derek a disbelieving look. Derek actually snickered and shook his head.

 

“You all are perfect specimen of werewolves,” Stiles told them sarcastically. “Your grace and poise is astounding.”

 

“Fuck you, Stiles,” Cora grunted, heaving herself off the floor. “The wards just fucking dropped around this place. AFTER we killed thing one and thing two, by the way. You're welcome.”

 

“My hero,” he held his hands to his heart and batted his eyelashes at her.

 

“Gross, as if I'd take Derek's leftovers,” she wrinkled her nose at him.

 

“Hey!” Stiles protested.

 

“Leftovers?” Derek questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

Cora barked out a laughed and reached down to pull both Scott and Isaac off the floor by their collars. Both of them looked terribly confused. “I guess you're right, can't have leftovers of something you're not done with.”

 

“Uh...What are you guys even doing in an Elementary school?” Scott finally asked after glancing between the two of them for several seconds.

 

 


End file.
